Almost Lovers
by coffeelover98
Summary: Cinta segitiga klasik/setelah BO/on-hold
1. Chapter 1

**Almost Lovers**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

* * *

Chapter 1

_Inevitable Reunion_

Shinichi Kudo berdiri dengan bosan, matanya menatap jam tangannya untuk kesekian kalinya. Gara-gara badai salju. Gara-gara cuaca buruk, semua penerbangan ditunda dan dia menemukan dirinya bersama ratusan orang-orang yang mengomel di bandara. Suara gerutuan dan kicauan geraman memenuhi ruangan tunggu. Detektif itu mendengus kemudian berjalan sambil menyeret koper kecilnya dan mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Matanya yang tajam berkeliling kemudian menemukan sofa kecil di ujung ruangan yang belum diduduki. Dia mempercepat langkahnya dan hampir mencapai sofa itu, tiba-tiba ada seseorang menarik perhatiannya. Matanya membulat tak percaya ketika melihat sosok orang yang sedang duduk di sofa sampingnya. Rambut pirang strawberry dan wajahnya yang menunduk itu.

Jangan-jangan…

"Haibara?"

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dari majalah fashion yang sedang dibacanya. Wajahnya terkejut tapi cepat berubah kembali dengan poker face-nya. Dia tersenyum sedikit dari balik kacamatanya melihat pria itu.

"Kudo-kun. Tak kusangka bertemu dengan kau disini," ujarnya dengan tenang.

"Haibara! Kita sudah berapa tahun tak bertemu?" tanya Shinichi senang. Kemudian dia duduk di samping gadis itu dan meletakkan kopernya di lantai. "Tidak ada yang duduk disampingmu kan?"

"Sejauh ini tidak ada sebelum kau datang," balas Shiho kemudian balik membaca majalah yang sedang dipegangnya.

Shinichi mendadak gugup. Sudah lima tahun sudah berlalu semenjak Black Organization dikalahkan dan mereka berhasil menemukan antidote APTX 4869. Dia kembali menjadi Shinichi Kudo dan Haibara terbang ke US. Gadis itu ingin melanjutkan penelitiannya. Shinichi tak mencegahnya walau dia tau Professor Agasa pasti kecewa karena dia ingin gadis itu tetap tinggal bersamanya. Dia tau kalau Haibara masih tetap rutin menelepon dan mengirim email ke Hakase tapi gadis itu malah jarang membalas email dan telepon dari dia sendiri. Dan dia mendadak sebal setelah teringat hal ini.

"Haibara, kau mau kemana?" tanyanya.

Shiho menutup majalahnya dan menatap Shinichi. "Miyano sekarang. Aku ada acara symposium di London besok,"ujarnya pendek.

"Bagamana kabarmu? Kau jarang membalas emailku."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kadang terlalu sibuk untuk membalas email yang tak penting."

"Hei, apa emailku tak penting?" tanya Shinichi kesal.

"Hmm… Isi emailmu cuma berisi pertanyaan tentang kabarku dalam kalimat pendek, tetapi sebagian besar hanya berisi tentang kasus yang kau hadapi, dan seingatku, kau bukan psikiater atau pengacaraku. Lagipula kalau kau benar- benar ingin tau kabarku, kau bisa tanya Hakase langsung."

Shinichi menatapnya sebal. Gadis ini dari dulu selalu tak berubah, selalu membuatnya kesal dan membuatnya mati kutu.

"Sejak kapan kau mengenakan kacamata? Lagipula kacamatamu tanpa minus?" tanya Shinichi heran melihat kacamata berbingkai hitam yang menghiasi wajah gadis itu.

"Aku tidak mau dikenali orang."

"Heh? Kenapa emangnya sampai tidak ingin dikenali orang? Kau bukan idol atau sejenisnya kan?" goda Shinichi sambil meringis.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak wartawan mengejarku," gumam Shiho pendek.

"Mengejarmu? Untuk apa?"

Shiho menyipitkan matanya,"Kau tak berubah, selalu ingin tau soal kehidupan orang lain."

"Hey, Hai—Miyano, kita kan sudah saling kenal begitu lama," ujar Shinichi.

"Kau akan tau kalau melihat surat kabar akhir-akhir ini," balas Shiho.

"Berita apaan sih? Aku baru tiba dari Japan dan transit ke New York sebelum badai ini mengacaukan jadwalku."

Shiho tak menjawab. Dia malah mengalihkan wajahnya menatap pemandangan di luar kaca. Butir-butir salju tampak berterbangan di udara. Shinichi memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Gadis itu sama sekali tak berubah, rambut pendeknya terurai rapi, dia mengenakan terusan berwarna merah dibalik jaket bulunya dan sepasang bot hitam yang setinggi lutut. Gadis ini memiliki taste of fashion yang bagus dan berkelas. Dulu dia hampir tak bertemu dengan Shiho dengan sosok tubuh dewasanya karena dia terlalu bahagia disibukkan dengan kehidupan remajanya kembali.

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu setelah menjadi Shinichi Kudo?" tanya Shiho tiba-tiba.

"Huh? Biasa saja kok. Kembali menjadi detektif dan terpaksa membantu Kogoro Mouri karena berhutang budi padanya."

"Bagaimana dengan Mouri-san?"

"Ran? Dia baik-baik saja." Ada nada suara aneh pada Shinichi dan Shiho menyadarinya.

"Kalian belum menikah?"

"Heh? Tidak. Dan sejak kapan kita mulai membahas kehidupan cintaku?" elak Shinichi.

"Selama kau menjadi Conan, tak ada hal lain yang kau inginkan selain menjadi Shinichi dan kembali bersamanya."

"Uh, itu… Tapi, e—entahlah…" Shinichi sepertinya enggan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

Shiho tak mendesaknya lagi. Dia diam-diam memperhatikan Shinichi dari dekat. Wajahnya yang dulu dia kenal sebagai Conan, sekarang berganti dengan raut wajah tampan dan cerdas. Rahangnya, hidungnya dan matanya yang berwarna kebiruan, juga senyum khasnya ketika berhasil menemukan jawaban dari misteri. Suara Shinichi berbeda dengan Conan, suaranya lebih dalam dan entah kenapa terasa begitu seksi di telinganya. Shiho berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya lebih lanjut lagi, dia kembali menatap pemandangan di balik kaca.

"Penerbanganmu ditunda berapa jam, Miyano?"

"Lima jam dan sepertinya akan lebih lama melihat badai semakin parah. Sepertinya aku akan menginap di hotel dulu malam ini." Shiho bangkit berdiri dan mengambil kopernya.

"Kau sudah memesan hotel? Ada hotel di sebelah bandara, bagaimana kalau kita bersama-sama pergi kesana?"

"Hmm... baiklah." Shinichi mengambil kopernya dan hendak berdiri ketika tiba-tiba ada teriakan di ujung ruangan.

"PEMBUNUHAN! Tolong!"

Orang-orang mulai berbisik dan melihat ke arah teriakan.

Shiho menghela nafas dan berbalik menghadap Shinichi.

"Kau masih tetap _murder magnet_."

Shinichi meringis dan tersenyum kecil," Kau tunggu disini. Aku tidak akan lama."

Shiho mendengus. Bagaimana bisa ada pembunuhan di ruangan tunggu bandara? Tentu gara-gara ada detektif yang terjebak bersamanya malam ini. Dia kembali duduk dan mengambil majalah fashion yang dibacanya tadi. Tiba-tiba hatinya merasa cemas ketika melihat keributan di TKP. Dia ragu sejenak kemudian berjalan pelan mendekati kerumunan orang itu.

Shinichi sedang berdiri diantara dua orang. Yang satu adalah pria yang tampak kusut sambil memegang pisau dan yang satu adalah wanita yang menangis. Di lantai tampak terbujur sosok tubuh pria yang meringis kesakitan memegang perutnya yang berdarah. Orang-orang membentuk kerumunan tak berani mendekat.

"Oke. Sekarang letakkan pisaumu. Disini banyak saksi mata yang melihat perbuatanmu. Tak ada gunanya anda melawan." Terdengar suara Shinichi yang mencoba membujuk pria yang sedang gemetaran itu.

Pria itu menodongkan pisaunya sambil mengancam, matanya bergerak liar ketika kerumunan orang makin banyak dan semua menatapnya dengan tatapan mencemooh.

"Gara-gara wanita jahanam ini! Dia berani-beraninya pergi dengan pria lain sewaktu aku tidak ada dan aku memergokinya sekarang," teriaknya lantang. Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menangis.

"Tenang dulu. Letakkan pisaumu dan semua akan baik-baik saja, oke?" bujuk Shinichi lagi.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pria itu mendadak. Diacungkan pisaunya ke arah Shinichi sekarang.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Kendalikan emosimu sebelum pisaumu memakan korban lain lagi, oke? Letakkan pisaumu pelan-pelan dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Pria itu masih tak percaya, dia malah mendengus.

"Kau yang berselingkuh dengan istriku?" tuduhnya.

Shinichi menggeleng. Wajahnya semakin berkeringat. Sudah beberapa menit lewat dia mencoba membujuk pria ini dan berakhir dengan sia-sia. Jadi harus ada orang yang membekuknya sebelum keadaan menjadi lebih buruk. Dia melihat sekeliling dan menemukan petugas satpam bandara sedang berjalan pelan-pelan di belakang pria histeris itu. Dia menggangguk memberi kode dengan matanya. Tapi sialnya sepertinya pria itu mengetahuinya dan dia malah menerjang ke depan, ke arah Shinichi.

Shinichi segera berkelit, tapi tak cukup cepat. Pisau itu melukai tangannya, darah mulai bertetesan di lantai. Pria yang histeris itu berhasil di bekuk dua orang petugas satpam yang bertubuh besar dan memborgol tangannya setelah merampas pisau.

Shiho melihat kejadian itu dengan ngeri.

"Kudo!" jeritnya. Dia segera berlari menghambur ke arah pria itu dan memegang tangannya. Luka itu cukup dalam, menembus jas yang dia pakai dan harus segera diobati.

"Miyano, bukankah aku menyuruhmu tunggu disana?" desisnya.

"Diam. Aku harus segera mengobatimu. Dimana rumah sakit terdekat?"

"Los Angeles penuh rumah sakit. Tapi keliatan lukaku tak perlu dijahit. Sebentar lagi juga darahnya sudah berhenti, tak perlu repot-repot, lagipula sedang ada badai salju diluar."

Shiho menatapnya marah," Kau tak tau bagaimana kuman bakteri bisa berkembang biak pada luka yang tak diobati? Dan kau akan mati konyol."

Shinichi tak menjawab. Gadis itu menarik detektif itu menjauhi kerumunan orang-orang yang melihat mereka seakan tontonan gratis. Bahkan ada beberapa orang yang mengambil kesempatan memotret mereka berdua dari dekat. Bukankah kejadian yang menarik seperti ini tidak terjadi setiap hari? Detektif itu membayangkan kalau dia akan tampil di koran besok paginya lagi, tapi dengan tangan terluka. Berita empuk untuk wartawan yang haus berita.

Pria yang diserang itu dipapah kemudian mereka membawanya ke rumah sakit bersama wanita yang sedang menangis itu. Shiho menggandeng Shinichi sambil membawa koper mereka dan mengikuti rombongan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka duduk dalam diam. Di rumah sakit, Shinichi mendapat empat jahitan dan setelah rombongan orang-orang itu pergi, Shiho mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Shinichi.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau balik ke hotel sekarang? Aku sudah memesan hotel terdekat, tapi sayangnya cuma tinggal satu kamar. Kau tak keberatan kan?" tanyanya pelan.

Shinichi mengangguk. Wajahnya masih pucat pasi menahan kesakitan.

Mereka tiba di hotel dengan taksi dan Shiho tetap menggandeng pria itu sepanjang perjalanan. Shinichi memperhatikan wajah gadis itu dari dekat. Raut kecemasan dan kekhawatiran masih membayang di mukanya, bibirnya menipis dan detektif itu tau, gadis itu masih marah.

Shiho masuk ke dalam kamar diikuti Shinichi. Detektif itu melihat sekeliling kamar dan berseru,"Cuma ada satu ranjang, Miyano."

Gadis itu menyipitkan matanya,"Kau tidur disana, aku di sofa." Dia kemudian menyalakan pemanas ruangan dan melempar kopernya di lantai. Dilepaskan jaket bulu, kacamata dan sepatu botnya. Kakinya yang telanjang terasa nyaman di karpet kamar.

"Tidak. Kau tidur di ranjang, aku yang tidur di sofa."

"Kudo. Tidak usah berlagak gentleman, kau sedang terluka dan sofa terlalu sempit. Kuharap kau mengerti," desis Shiho.

Shinichi menggeleng,"Kalau begitu kau yang tidur bersamaku di ranjang malam ini." Dia kemudian nyengir melihat raut wajah Shiho yang jengkel. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyerangmu," lanjutnya lagi.

Shiho mencibir,"Huh, kau pikir aku tidak cukup menarik untuk detektif mesum sepertimu?"

Shinichi kehilangan kata-kata tak bisa menjawab. Dia cuma menggaruk kepalanya dengan tangannya yang tak terluka.

"Kau mau mandi dulu?" tanya Shiho basa-basi yang diikuti anggukan Shinichi. Gadis itu hanya mengangkat alisnya tapi matanya tak berhenti memperhatikan gerak-gerik Shinichi yang canggung dengan hanya satu tangan yang bebas.

"Kau mau mandi sendiri atau kau ingin aku yang memandikanmu, Kudo?" tanya Shiho kalem. Shinichi hampir tersedak ketika mendengarnya. Wajahnya memerah tapi dia cepat mengendalikan pertahanan dirinya. Dia tau kalau Shiho hanya ingin menggodanya dan dia dengan senang hati akan ikut dalam permainan gadis itu.

"Hmm…. Aku ingin kau menggosok punggungku karena tanganku terluka dan aku juga ingin keramas karena rambutku bau keringat. Ayo, Miyano Shiho. Tunggu apa lagi?" Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah gadis itu yang dibalas dengan tatapan _death-glare_. Shinichi tersenyum kecil, sudah lama dia tak merasakan tatapan _trade mark_-nya Shiho dan aura dingin mematikannya.

"Aku serius, Miyano," ujarnya lagi dengan tenang.

Shiho menggeram,"Katakan sekali lagi atau aku akan menendangmu keluar."

Shinichi tertawa sambil mengambil handuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

Shiho menghela nafas kemudian duduk di ranjang sambil meraih remote tv. Dibukanya setiap channel dengan wajah tak tertarik, ketika sampai pada channel berita, matanya membesar kemudian dia cepat-cepat mematikan tv-nya. Suara air pancuran masih terdengar, berarti detektif yang sedang mandi itu mungkin tak mendengar siaran beritanya.

Shiho duduk termenung, kemudian dikeluarkan hp dari tas kecilnya.

Ada 125 pesan masuk, 24 panggilan tak terjawab, 39 email belum terbuka.

Gadis itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Ada apa, Miyano?"

Shiho terlonjak. Ternyata Shinichi sudah siap mandi dan dia telanjang dada hanya mengenakan handuk untuk membalut area bagian bawahnya. Tangan kirinya yang terluka masih terbalut dan dia bergerak dengan canggung menghindari tatapan gadis itu. Dia hanya berusaha mengurai rambutnya yang basah dengan satu tangan dan berdiri di depan cermin untuk mencari pengering rambut di laci.

Walau Shiho merasa malu tapi dia tak sanggup melewatkan pemandangan titik-titik air yang masih menetes di dada pria itu yang kemudian mengalir melewati perutnya yang rata dari balik cermin.

Shinichi menyadari tatapan gadis itu dan wajahnya kembali memerah. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar sekarang. Dia dengan gugup berusaha menyalakan _hair dryer_-nya dengan tangannya yang tak terluka.

"Mau kubantu, Kudo?"

Shinichi menoleh tapi hanya menggumam. Dia kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang dan Shiho mendekatinya. Gadis itu kemudian menyalakan _hair dryer_ dan mulai mengeringkan rambut detektif itu. Tangan gadis itu terasa lembut di kepalanya, mengurai helai demi helai, dan Shinichi bisa merasakan parfumnya dari jarak dekat. Baunya sangat menyenangkan, entah itu aroma alami gadis itu atau jenis parfum yang memikat.

Suasana di kamar sangat tenang. Cuma suara dengungan _hair dryer _yang menggaung. Tapi debaran hati antar dua lawan jenis terasa menggema di telinga masing-masing. Walau mereka tak yakin kalau itu adalah refleksi dari kedekatan secara fisik atau ada perasaan lain yang selama ini tersimpan dan bergerak liar malam itu.

"Oke. Sudah siap, Kudo." Shiho mematikan hair dryer-nya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Tapi Shinichi tak bergerak. Tatapan mata pria itu sedang bermimpi panjang.

"Kudo? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya gadis itu cemas, dia menepuk pipi pria itu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Shinichi menggeleng kepalanya dan berdiri mengambil bajunya meninggalkan Shiho menuju kamar mandi. Gadis itu menatapnya heran.

"Miyano, kau mau mandi juga?" tanyanya begitu kembali. Shinichi sudah mengenakan piyama dan kemudian duduk di ranjang mengamatinya.

"Oh, tidak. Aku tidak mau mandi pada malam sedingin ini."

"Airnya tidak dingin kok. Lagipula kau masih keliatan can—rapi"

Shiho mengangkat alisnya,"Kau bilang apa? Kau ingin makan?"

"Tidak. Kalau kau lapar, panggil _room service_ saja."

Shiho menggeleng, dia kemudian mengambil majalah dan membacanya sambil duduk di sofa.

Suasana menjadi canggung. Gadis itu menyadari kalau Shinichi masih tetap mengamatinya dan dia menghela nafas dan mendesis,"Ada apa, Kudo? Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Mereka saling menatap dengan intimidasi. Shinichi akhirnya tertawa,"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Miyano."

"Dalam waktu lima tahun tentu saja banyak yang berubah, Kudo."

"Hmm… Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kudo, kupikir kita sudah melewati tahap pertanyaan menanyakan hal basa basi dan tak penting. Aku sering melihatmu di koran. Kau cukup terkenal rupanya."

"Penyelamat Kepolisian Japan?" tanya Shinichi congkak.

Shiho mendengus,"Bukan. Cuma berita detektif arogan nan sombong yang masih belum bisa menangkap Kaitou Kid sampai sekarang."

"Oi-oi. Tapi aku senang karena kau masih menyempatkan diri membaca berita tentangku," balas Shinichi nyengir.

"Tidak. Aku sebenarnya tidak tertarik dengan kasusmu, aku cuma ingin tau sampai kapan kegagalan terus menghantuimu dalam menangkap Moonlight Magician."

Shinichi mengerutkan alisnya. Gadis ini selalu berhasil membuatnya kesal dan tak bisa membalas.

"Paling tidak, aku tidak seperti seseorang yang memakai kacamata palsu seperti Edogawa Conan dan dikejar-kejar wartawan."

Shiho mendengus lagi dan lebih keras kali ini. "Aku bukan pria berkepribadian ganda yang harus menipu kekasihnya dan memakai pengubah suara untuk memecahkan kasus."

"Miyano," desis Shinichi kesal. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana kabar Yoshida-san, Kojima-san, dan Tsuruburaya-san?" tanya Shiho.

"Kabar mereka baik-baik saja. Kudengar mereka tetap meneruskan Detective Boys sepeninggal kita."

Shiho tersenyum mengingat sahabat kecilnya.

"Sudah larut malam, Miyano," gumamnya.

Shiho menatapnya,"Tidak. Aku tidur di sofa saja. Lagipula sofanya cukup besar. "

Shinichi menatapnya kesal, dia bangkit berdiri dan mendekati gadis itu. Ditariknya tangannya dan menyeretnya setengah paksa ke ranjang. Shiho berusaha meronta tapi rupanya kekuatan tangan Shinichi kuat walau hanya dengan satu tangan menghelanya.

"Kenapa harus malu, Miyano? Bukankah kita dulu sudah sering tidur berdua sewaktu menjadi Conan dan Ai?"

"Huh. Itu beda, bodoh." Gadis itu duduk di ranjang dengan kesal.

"Apanya beda. Bukannya sama saja?" tanya Shinichi heran.

"Bodoh. Kau selamanya akan tetap bodoh."

"Oi-oi, kita baru bertemu setelah sekian lama dan kau sudah memanggilku bodoh berkali-kali."

"Mouri-san pasti akan melabrakmu kalau dia tau kita tinggal sekamar."

"Ugh"

Shiho mengamati reaksi wajah Shinichi dan dia menggumam,"Ada apa dengan Mouri-san?"

"Dia baik-baik saja kok," elak Shinichi.

Dia tak mendesak lagi tapi kemudian handphonenya berdering. Posisi Shinichi yang lebih dekat di meja kecil, menyambarnya dan melihat sekilas pada layarnya. Alisnya terangkat ketika melihat nama yang tertera dan banyaknya pesan yang menumpuk untuk segera dibalas.

" Cepat serahkan padaku," desis Shiho. Shinichi menyerahkannya dan memperhatikan gadis itu menekan tombol reject kemudian mematikan handphonenya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Shiho kesal karena detektif itu masih tetap menatapnya.

"Siapa yang mencarimu sampai sebegitunya? Kekasihmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu," ujar Shiho pendek. Dia kemudian meletakkan handphonenya di atas meja kecil disampingnya dan kemudian menarik selimut untuk bersiap-siap tidur.

_Sagura Hakuba_

Nama itu yang tertera pada layar handphone Prada gadis itu. Shinichi mengerutkan alisnya. Dia heran bagaimana Shiho bisa berkenalan dengan detektif blasteran Inggris itu. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Merasa frustasi dan tak bisa tidur, detektif itu bangkit dari ranjang dan menyalakan tv. Dia menoleh untuk memastikan kalau gadis itu sudah terlelap. Dan sepertinya sudah, karena seingatnya, Shiho tak pandai berpura-pura tidur.

Channel berita. Breaking News.

Wajah Shinichi berubah ketika melihat berita yang terpampang di layar.

_Tunangan dari pewaris Hakuba Corporation bersama detektif terkenal Japan, Shinichi Kudo. _

Disana ada foto Shiho yang sedang memapahnya, rambut pirang strawberrynya berkilauan, wajah cemasnya dan raut Shinichi yang tengah kesakitan.

_Shiho bertunangan dengan Saguru?_ Dalam mimpinya yang paling aneh pun tak pernah kepikiran. Shinichi mencoba tertawa, tapi dia tiba-tiba merasa ada yang sesak di dadanya.

Dia memperhatikan pembawa berita yang dengan antusias menjelaskan kalau mereka mendapat berita terbaru tentang skandal tunangan pewaris konglomerasi terbesar di Inggris tertangkap basah berduaan bersama detektif Japan.

"Skandal?"

Shinichi terlonjak dan menoleh melihat Shiho sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah lelah.

"Hmm…. Miyano? Bisa kau jelaskan padaku?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke arah layar.

Shiho tertawa gugup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be continued...**

* * *

A/N : akan bersambung setelah gw ga sibuk lagi. Soalnya nanggung sekalian aja dipost dgn fic2 gw yang lain. HEHE.

See yaa ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Almost Lovers**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

Warning : Chapter ini panjang dengan 5k-an kata.

* * *

Chapter 2

_Kid's Heist_

_._

_._

_._

"Tunangan Saguru Hakuba?" tanya Shinichi tak percaya.

"Ugh. Kenapa nada suaramu begitu, Kudo?" tanya Shiho balik.

"Jangan mengelak. Sejak kapan kau kenal dengan detektif itu?" tuntut Shinichi.

"Aku bekerja padanya."

"Merangkap sebagai tunangannya juga?" cemooh Shinichi. Entah kenapa dia merasa kesal ketika melihat berita itu dan nada datar Shiho yang acuh tak acuh.

"Hubungan kami tidak seperti yang terlihat di media."

"Jadi maksudnya?"

"Aku cuma berkerja sebagai ketua riset di salah satu lab milik Hakuba Corporation."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?" tanya Shiho balik. Dia sama sekali tidak menyukai nada tuduhan pada suara Shinichi yang terasa tajam di setiap sisinya dan menyerang.

"Dia memanfaatkanmu?"

"Tidak. Ini simbiosis mutualisme. Kami saling memanfaatkan. Aku butuh tempat penelitian dan dana yang tak terbatas. Dia satu-satunya yang terbaik di eropa dan memiliki link yang kuinginkan. Media yang memberikan persepsi salah tentang hubungan kami semenjak dia mewarisi perusahaan orang tuanya bulan lalu. Aku juga membantunya dalam berbagai kasus sejauh apa yang dibutuhkan."

Shinichi kelihatannya tak puas dengan penjelasan gadis itu. "Aku tak pernah membayangkan kau mau dimanfaatkan hanya untuk publisitas."

"Ugh, hubungan kami tidak seperti itu. Lagipula sejauh ini tak ada dampak negatif yang terjadi. Malah publisitas hubungan kami mengakibatkan saham Hakuba Corporation naik. Hakuba juga tidak keberatan." Shiho tersenyum kecil.

Detektif itu menyipitkan matanya," Riset sepenting apa yang kau butuhkan?"

" Itu rahasia dan tak ada hubungannya denganmu," potong Shiho cepat.

"Dia mencarimu seharian. Semua pesan di handphonemu sebagian besar dari dia. Kupikir kau lebih penting baginya daripada riset penelitian belaka."

"Deduksi yang bagus. Tapi kupikir dia hanya khawatir karena aku belum menghubunginya seharian dan aku harus menemaninya di London besok."

Shinichi tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Hubungan Shiho dan Saguru membuatnya shock dan dia tidak yakin bisa tidur dengan lelap lagi. Kepalanya terasa berat, pikirannya kacau dan keningnya berkerut dalam.

"Kenapa, Kudo?" tanya Shiho heran melihat muka muram detektif itu.

Pria itu diam tak menjawab kemudian mematikan tv dan duduk di sofa. Tangannya meraih salah satu novel detektifnya dan mulai membacanya.

"Kau tidak ingin tidur?" tanya Shiho lagi.

"Nanti saja, aku belum ngantuk."

Hening.

"Kudo, kau marah karena aku tidak memberitahumu soal Hakuba?" tanya Shiho hati-hati.

"Untuk apa marah?"

"Kau marah."

"Tidak!" sahut Shinichi dengan ketus. Dia membanting novelnya dan menatap Shiho gusar.

"Berarti kau marah karena kau masuk tv karena kejadian kemarin. Reputasimu tercoreng rupanya. Dan mungkin Mouri-san akan marah besar. Jika dia benar-benar marah, aku yang akan menjelaskannya." Shiho menghela nafas ketika teringat putri detektif Mouri itu.

"Bukan itu."

"Jadi kenapa kau marah? Kau marah karena kali ini kau masuk tv bukan karena kasus melainkan karena hal lain. Benar bukan Kudo?"

Shinichi bangkit berdiri dari sofa dan menggeram ke arah Shiho. Dipegangnya bahu gadis itu.

"Kau pikir aku apa, Miyano? Detektif yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk masuk tv?"

"HEH. Aku cuma menggodamu. Kau masih tak berubah dari dulu. Gampang dibuat kesal." Shiho menatapnya sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Shinichi mendengus dan melepaskan pegangannya.

"Tentu saja Saguru Hakuba bukan tandinganmu," ujarnya malas.

" Apa hubungannya dengan Hakuba-san? Karena sepertinya kita tidak bisa tidur, bagaimana kalau kita mendiskusikan penelitian Higgs Bosom?"

Shinichi menatapnya kesal. "Aku tak tertarik membahas Particle of God tengah malam denganmu."

"Wah, kupikir kau detektif jenius yang mengetahui segala hal. Ternyata ada hal yang tidak kau ketahui."

"Kau sengaja memancingku?"

"Jadi kau sebenarnya marah."

"Kau ini…" Shinichi kehilangan kata-kata. Tidak ada hal yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang selain membuat gadis itu diam. Yah, walau dia sebenarnya enggan mengakui kalau dia sekarang lebih menyukai suara Shiho yang lebih dalam dan lembut. Berbeda dengan suara Haibara Ai yang kekanak-kanakan dulu. Dan suara gadis itu juga mulai memberi sensasi yang tak nyaman pada perutnya.

Shiho tersenyum kecil dan duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menguap lebar. "Aku bosan."

"Kau bosan? Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan hal yang menyenangkan?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

Gadis itu menyipitkan matanya,"Apa itu?"

Shinichi tersenyum misterius kemudian mengambil novel Sherlock Holmes di tangannya dan menunjukkannya pada Shiho, "Mari kita bahas sudut pandang orang ketiga yang berbeda untuk penyelesaian kasus-kasus Holmes."

Shiho menatap detektif itu dengan pandangan jijik kemudian dia menarik selimut dan mengambil posisi tidur yang nyaman. Tangannya meraih handphonenya dan membukanya kemudian mengetik dengan cepat dan kembali mematikannya sebelum meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja.

"Aku mau tidur dulu. Good night, Kudo," gumamnya dari balik selimut.

Shinichi tertawa tanpa suara melihat gerak gerik gadis itu.

_Siapa yang dihubunginya barusan?_ Alisnya berkerut.

.

.

.

London.

Saguru Hakuba sedang berjalan mondar mandir tak tenang ketika _butler_-nya masuk. Elangnya yang sedang bertengger di atas tiang kayu yang dibuat khusus, mengepakkan sayapnya berulang kali. Paruhnya terbuka dan menguak keras. Mungkin merasakan kalau tuannya sedang gelisah dan tidak tenang. Tv layar datar yang besar menyala disampingnya.

Wajah Saguru yang tanpa ekspresi terdiam menatap tablet GPS ditangannya. Di layar tertera titik-titik kecil lengkap dengan peta kota Los Angeles. Seharusnya dia bisa menemukan apa yang sedang dicarinya dalam beberapa jam terakhir dengan gampang tapi sama sekali tidak ada tanda sedikit pun. Saguru mengerang keras dengan kesal akhirnya. Percuma Hakuba Technology Department memiliki begitu banyak penemuan canggih dan mutakhir kalau hanya menemukan seorang gadis di Los Angeles begitu susah.

Ah, dia masih punya cara lain. Cara lama yang konvensional. Detektif itu mengambil smartphonenya dan radio transmisi kecil. Diputarnya kenop kecil dan ditariknya antenna kecil pelan-pelan.

Bunyi suara pesan masuk. Saguru segera menyambar smartphonenya dengan cepat.

_Aku baik-baik saja. Besok aku akan menghubungimu. Penerbanganku ditunda. _

_S. Miyano_

_PS: aku menghargai usaha kerasmu untuk mencariku, tapi jangan terlalu berlebihan. _

"Tuan muda, salju turun semakin lebat di LA dan semua penerbangan LAX dibatalkan."

Saguru merengut. Matanya masih memperhatikan radio dan smartphonenya kemudian mendengus keras.

"Ketemu! Gadis itu menginap di hotel Ritz. Dia bersama detektif Japan itu," serunya.

_Butler_ keluarga Hakuba, Satoshi Furuyama, mengernyitkan alisnya sedikit. "Berita tentang nona muda sudah masuk tv."

"Aku sudah melihatnya. Sial. Kenapa harus ada badai sialan ini," desis Saguru kesal. Furuyama menatap tuan mudanya dengan alis mata terangkat sedikit. Saguru Hakuba adalah detektif paling terkenal di Inggris dan memiliki kepribadian yang tenang serta tak mudah panik. Malam ini tak menunjukkan apa yang telah membuatnya terkenal, malah sebaliknya. Raut mukanya yang biasanya tenang, sekarang berkerut, rambut pirangnya sedikit berantakan dan kemejanya terbuka tak rapi.

"Yang terpenting, begitu salju mereda, siapkan pesawat jet dan aku akan pergi ke LA begitu ada kesempatan pertama."

"Baik, tuan muda." Furuyama menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian mengundurkan diri meninggalkan Saguru yang kelihatan hampir meledak di kamar tidur pribadinya. Detektif muda itu melemparkan tablet yang dipegangnya ke ranjang bermotif garis-garis dan berjalan melihat jendela. Cuaca di London masih bersalju tapi hanya sedikit butiran putih empuk yang terlihat. Malah kelihatan akan turun hujan untuk mencairkan salju yang mengendap dari kemarin.

"Shiho…" gumamnya hampir tak terdengar. Bibirnya menipis. Elang coklatnya menguak keras lagi.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Miss. Ini kopi anda."

Shiho yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan mata terkantuk-kantuk terkesiap dan menoleh ke arah suara.

"Oh, thanks." Cuma itu yang dikatakannya ketika melihat pelayan meletakkan cangkir yang masih beruap di atas mejanya.

Pagi itu mereka sudah _check out_ dari kamar dan Shinichi sedang memakan roti sandwich dengan raut yang sama mengantuknya di depannya.

"Cuaca masih bersalju di luar tapi penerbangan telah dibuka tadi pagi," kata detektif itu sambil mengecek handphonenya.

"Kau tidak tidur semalam, Kudo?" tanya Shiho curiga melihat mata merah detektif itu.

_Bagaimana bisa aku tidur nyenyak dengan kau ada disampingku. _Shinichi malah mendengus," Kau banyak bergerak sewaktu tidur."

Shiho merasa wajahnya memerah tapi dia tak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya menyesap kopinya dengan lambat.

"SHIHO!"

Gadis itu terkejut, kopi yang dipegangnya hampir tumpah. Saguru Hakuba berjalan dengan gaya aristokratnya menuju kearahnya. Wajahnya cemas dan alisnya berkerut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?" tanya gadis itu heran.

"Aku naik jet pribadi untuk menjemputmu." Saguru menatap Shinichi dengan penuh intimidasi begitu tiba disamping Shiho.

"Oh, dia Shinichi Kudo. Kau tau, dia kenalanku sewaktu di Japan dulu," sahut Shiho ketika menyadari tatapan Saguru.

"Aku tau. Kami sudah beberapa kali bertemu karena kasus," jawab Saguru dingin.

Shinichi menatap pria itu dengan ekpresi yang sama dinginnya.

"Ayo, Shiho. Kita berangkat sekarang, mobilku sudah menunggu keluar. Kita balik ke London naik pesawatku saja." Saguru menggamit lengan gadis itu dan menarik tangannya sambil berdiri.

Shiho mengangguk heran dan kemudian mengambil kopernya.

"Sampai jumpa, Kudo."

Shinichi mengeryitkan alisnya, mengangguk pelan dan matanya menatap kepergian mereka dengan kesal.

…

"Kau tak membalas semua pesanku. Pesan terakhir yang masuk adalah 9 jam 25 menit lalu sebelum kau mematikan handphonemu. Kau juga tidak mengangkat teleponku berulang kali sebelumnya." Suara Saguru terdengar kering. Shiho menghela nafas dan menatap pria disampingnya. Mereka sedang duduk di kursi jok belakang limousine hitam yang menderu di sepanjang jalan _highway_ menuju bandara. Salju sudah agak mereda. Langit tampak cerah pagi itu.

Gadis itu menarik jaket bulunya lebih erat. Entah kenapa Saguru terlihat berbeda hari ini.

"Kau tau penerbanganku ditunda dan Kudo diserang oleh penjahat. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan dia begitu saja bukan?"

"Aku tanya, kenapa kau tidak membalas semua pesanku dan mengangkat teleponku. Bahkan teleponku yang terakhir, kau malah mematikannya alih-alih menerimanya." Pria itu berbicara tanpa menatap gadis di sampingnya. Nada suaranya masih normal tapi Shiho yakin kalau Saguru sedang marah besar.

"Maaf, aku tidak membalas pesanmu tapi aku bukan asistenmu yang harus melaporkan posisiku setiap hari. Lagipula kau tau kalau aku tidak suka dirongrong begitu."

"Jadi kau memilih bersama dengan detektif itu dan membuatku khawatir di London?"

Shiho mengernyitkan alisnya," Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau harus marah. Aku cuma terlambat beberapa jam dan kau bersikap seperti suami posesif. Ini tak sesuai perjanjian kita."

Saguru tak menjawab. Dia masih enggan memandang gadis disampingnya dari semenjak mereka masuk mobil hingga sepanjang perjalanan.

"Kupikir 125 pesan, 24 panggilan, 39 email terlalu berlebihan dan ada alasan dibaliknya. Handphoneku telah dipasang anti GPS. Secanggih apapun alat GPS-mu, kau tak mungkin menemukanku. Jadi kau melacakku dengan gelombang electromagnet dengan menggunakan frekuensi transmisi radio. Tak heran kau meneleponku hingga ratusan kali dan mengirim begitu banyak email dan pesan. Kau menyadapku."

Hening.

Akhirnya Saguru berbalik dan menatapnya. Mata biru pria itu tampak dingin. Bibirnya menipis.

"Lalu?"

"Aku dan Kudo menginap di hotel Ritz dengan memakai nama lain. Tidak mungkin kau bisa melacak keberadaanku dengan begitu cepat. Dan aku tidak suka kau menginvasi privasiku tanpa sepengetahuanku. Ini di luar perjanjian."

Pria itu sedikit terkesiap ketika mendengar nama saingannya tapi dia tak menunjukkannya, dia hanya melemparkan pandangannya ke arah jendela.

"Benar. Ini diluar perjanjian kita. Tapi bukankah normal kalau tunangan seseorang menginap dengan pria lain dan tidak memberi kabar apa-apa selama beberapa jam sehingga membuat dia cemas sehingga dia melakukan semua hal yang dipikirkannya untuk mencari sampai ketemu?" ujarnya datar.

Shiho menaikkan alisnya," Aku bukan tunanganmu. Dan kupikir kau tak sekhawatir itu kalau bukan Kudo yang bersamaku semalam."

Saguru akhirnya tersenyum sedikit. " Jangan berkata terlalu cepat. Kita tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Dan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan detektif itu."

"Tapi aku harus berterima kasih padamu karena telah repot-repot menjemputku dengan jet pribadimu walau aku tau kau sangat sibuk belakangan ini."

"Aku ingin kita segera menemui supplier obat itu," elak Saguru. _Alasan yang sangat lemah, bodoh_

"Kita bisa menundanya lusa atau beberapa hari lagi. Tapi aku tak mengerti kenapa kau harus ngotot mencariku dan menjemputku walau kau tau kalau aku akan tetap sampai di London beberapa jam lagi."

"Shiho… kau marah?"

"Rasionalitas dan akal sehatmu selalu tidak berfungsi kalau menyangkut Kudo. Aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan dia."

"Kau salah. Aku sama sekali tidak cemburu."

"Jadi?"

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya," jawab Saguru tajam.

Shiho mengalah. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar jalanan. Suasana hening lagi.

Kemudian,

"Kita masuk pemberitaan tv lagi. Tapi aku mengerti soal rivalitas kalian tentang pencuri dandy yang selalu memakai tuxedo itu."

Saguru menghela nafas," Maafkan aku, Shiho. Media terlalu berspekulasi tentang hubungan kita."

"Aku tau. Kudo juga telah melihat berita tentang kita. Tapi itu tak penting. Penelitianku akan sampai pada tahap terakhir beberapa hari lagi."

"Oh ya?" Saguru kelihatan tak senang walau tak tergaris di wajah tampannya.

"Aku akan menyerahkan analisaku tentang obat paten itu minggu depan. Efek sampingnya sesuai yang kuprediksi. Dengan komposisi dosis dan metode yang baru mungkin hasilnya akan berbeda." Gadis itu ikut menghela nafas panjang.

"Kuharap kali ini kerja kerasmu tidak sia-sia setelah ratusan percobaan gagal sebelumnya."

"Aku tau. Aku telah berusaha semampuku beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Nanti kita akan bertemu dengan supplier obat biokimia terbaru itu di London. Ini satu-satunya harapan terakhirku. Kalau racikan komposisinya tepat, aku akan berhasil."

"Kau pasti berhasil. Kau ilmuwan paling brilian yang pernah kukenal, Shiho," ujar Saguru sambil tersenyum.

"Thanks, Hakuba-san. Aku berutang budi terlalu banyak padamu," balas Shiho sambil tersenyum juga. Mata mereka bertemu. Saguru ragu sejenak kemudian dia meraih dan menggenggam tangan Shiho lalu meremasnya pelan. Tangan Shiho yang lembut terasa dingin di jemarinya.

"Kau menghasilkan begitu banyak obat paten untuk Hakuba Labs dan keuntungan besar bagi pabrik farmasi kami. Seharusnya aku yang harus membayarmu untuk itu."

Shiho menggeleng kepalanya," Aku sudah memberitahumu, Hakuba-san. Ini sesuai dengan perjanjian kita."

Saguru melepaskan genggamannya dan dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar. Dia tak mau supir pribadinya melihat adegan pribadi mereka walau ada kaca kecil kedap suara yang terpisah dari jok depan dan jok belakang. Tapi dia sudah cukup membuat hidup Shiho tak tenang karena kejaran wartawan yang berspekulasi tentang hubungan mereka. Pemberitaan hubungan mereka mencapai puncaknya saat Hakuba benar-benar mewarisi perusahaan dari ayahnya bulan lalu. Siapa yang tidak tertarik pada pewaris konglomerasi terbesar Inggris yang masih single, tampan, cerdas dan merupakan detektif brilian. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Semua detil kehidupannya menjadi buruan media. Juga gadis-gadis yang dicurigai bersama dengannya. Sejauh ini cuma Shiho yang selalu kelihatan disisinya dalam berbagai kesempatan. Dan foto-toto mereka mulai bertebaran di setiap majalah, tv, internet sejak tiga minggu lalu. Dia tau kalau Shiho sama sekali tidak suka gossip itu dan berulang kali mengeluh padanya karena merasa terganggu kejaran wartawan yang memburunya setiap ada kesempatan. Dia tau Shiho adalah gadis yang sangat menjaga privasinya.

Walau, dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, dia senang dan tak merasa terganggu dengan pemberitaan itu.

Sisa perjalanan dihabiskan dalam kesunyian. Setelah itu mereka tiba di lapangan udara dan pesawat jet Hakuba sudah menunggu.

Shiho melangkah keluar dari mobil, cahaya matahari tampak menyilaukan. Dia mengangkat tangannya sedikit untuk melindungi matanya. Ada sebentuk senyum kecil di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Hakuba Research Labs.

Shiho sedang berada di labnya, matanya fokus ke tabung-tabung yang berisi larutan enzim dan virus. Dia menggoyangkan tabungnya pelan untuk memperhatikan perubahan warnanya. Ketika warnanya kemudian berbaur dan berubah menjadi warna nila, dia tampak puas. Diletakkan tabungnya kembali ke rak kemudian menunduk untuk mengetikkan hasilnya di tabletnya. Gadis itu sedang mengecek ulang komposisi rumusnya sambil menggigit penanya ketika terdengar suara langkah kaki.

"Shiho?"

Penanya hampir terlempar. Dia berbalik dan melihat ke asal suara. Saguru sedang berdiri di dekat pintu yang terbuka.

Shiho melepaskan maskernya dan kacamata khususnya, " Urusan sepenting apa sampai kau mengangguku tengah malam begitu?"

Ujung bibir Saguru sedikit terangkat," Maaf. Tapi aku memerlukanmu sekarang."

Shiho menghela nafas. Dilepaskan jas putih yang sedang dipakainya kemudian mengikuti pria itu keluar dari labnya yang remang-remang. Ketika matanya melihat jam, ternyata sudah pukul 2 malam. Dia membatin, waktu selalu berputar lebih cepat kalau dia memusatkan perhatiannya di lab.

Urusan penting bagi Saguru pasti merupakan urusan yang memerlukan waktu berjam-jam. Dia jadi ragu kapan dia akan bisa istirahat atau tidur setelah menghabiskan waktu sekian lama di lab.

"Ada apa? Bagaimana kau tau aku masih berada di lab?" Shiho berusaha menjejeri langkah panjang Saguru.

"Hanya menggunakan deduksi, Shiho," ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Shiho termenung sejenak kemudian membalas," Card ID. Kau melacakku melalui kartu pengenalku. Kartuku belum _sign out_ dan posisi terakhirku di lab. Gampang saja kan?"

Saguru tersenyum lagi," Kalau sudah tau kenapa bertanya?"

"Kau belum menjawab kenapa mencariku tengah malam begini."

Pria itu berhenti dari langkahnya dan menyerahkan amplop kecil. "Kaitou Kid datang lagi. Kita ke Paris sekarang."

"Bukankah Kaitou Kid hanya beroperasi di Japan saja? Sejak kapan dia pindah ke Eropa?" tanya Shiho sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Saguru tertawa kecil tapi dia tak menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

Shiho hanya mengangkat alisnya dan membuka amplop kemudian membacanya. Cuma tiga baris.

_Blue Diamond_

_La Meredien Gallery_

_PS : I'm back. Catch me if you can._

diakhiri dengan tanda tangan trademark Kaitou Kid.

" Ada pameran berlian di Paris besok. Salah satu acara utamanya adalah Blue Diamond. Permata itu ditemukan di salah satu mata patung pemujaan di Afrika Selatan bulan lalu dan akan dipamerkan untuk pertama kalinya. Tak heran Kaitou Kid rela terbang ke Paris demi mencuri permata itu."

Shiho tersenyum diam-diam. Dia tau obsesi Saguru dan Shinichi dalam menangkap Kaitou Kid, yang selalu berakhir dengan sia-sia selama beberapa tahun ini.

"Kita akan tiba di Paris dalam beberapa jam, kau bisa tidur di hotel nanti begitu kita sampai."

"Hm… tak biasanya kau perhatian dengan jam biologisku."

Saguru mendengus," Aku cuma tidak mau kau terlalu lelah sehingga tidak bisa mendampingiku menangkap pencuri itu."

Shiho tak menjawab, dia mengikuti Saguru ke lift dan membiarkan pria itu menekan tombol lantai paling atas. Disana ada helipad yang khusus dibangun untuk pendaratan helikopter. Shiho memperhatikan Saguru dari dekat. Wajahnya yang biasanya tanpa emosi tampak bersemangat. Dia dan Shinichi tak ada bedanya kalau menyangkut misteri dan pencuri international itu.

Mereka tiba di lantai atas dalam beberapa menit. Helikopter pribadi Hakuba Corps sudah menunggu disana. Angin bertiup begitu kencang. Saguru membantu gadis itu menaiki helikopter dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah tinggal landas. Pemandangan kota London di malam hari sangat spektakuler.

Shiho sangat menyukai lampu-lampu yang tampak mengabur karena kabut dan warna-warni kamuflase cahaya yang tampak kontras di tengah kegelapan malam.

Sekarang giliran Saguru memperhatikan gadis itu dengan diam-diam. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya karena sorot matanya melembut ketika melihat helai rambut pirang strawberrynya tertiup angin.

Mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

Paris, kota penuh fantasi dan impian. Kota pusat ekonomi, fashion, sastra dan seni dunia.

Pameran berlian itu merupakan pameran terbesar yang diadakan tiap tahun di berbagai kota besar Eropa yang terpilih secara khusus. Tahun ini pamerannya terpusat di Paris. Lalu lintas yang sibuk dan orang-orang yang ramai berkeliaran di jalan. Padahal hujan salju masih tetap turun walau cuma sedikit. Tapi tentu saja tidak menghalangi orang untuk beraktivitas. Apalagi menyangkut pencuri internasional yang telah menghantui kepolisian Japan selama beberapa tahun.

Shiho menemukan dirinya di dalam gedung La Meredien yang hangat. Di setiap pojok ruangan sudah penuh dengan opsir-opsir yang bersenjata lengkap. Inspektur Lestrade dari kepolisian Prancis tampak sibuk mengatur anak buahnya ditemani Inspektur Nakamori yang khusus datang dari Japan kali ini. Disebelahnya Saguru tampak membisikkan sesuatu padanya yang diikuti dengan anggukan pelan Inspektur Nakamori.

Shiho berputar sekeliling dengan santai, dia tau sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak dibutuhkan untuk menangkap pencuri legendaris itu, tapi dia tau kalau Saguru membutuhkannya untuk berada disisinya. Selama setahun bersama Saguru, dia mengenal pria itu lebih dalam daripada siapapun yang berada di lingkaran terdekat Hakuba Corps. Banyak orang yang mendekati gadis itu, berpura-pura baik dengannya dengan maksud untuk kepentingan yang lebih besar. Konglomerasi Hakuba Corps , yang diwarisi Saguru semenjak bulan lalu. Tapi Shiho bukan gadis biasa. Dia adalah mantan anggota organisasi paling berbahaya di dunia. Tentu saja dia mengenal segala macam tipe manusia dan dia tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang yang bermuka dua mendekatinya dan juga Saguru. Detektif itu bahkan menyadari kalau dia bergantung pada gadis itu lebih dari apa yang ditunjukkannya.

"Shiho."

Gadis itu menoleh dan menemukan Saguru berada disampingnya. " Kau jangan kemana-mana lagi, tetap disisiku. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko dia menyamar sebagai dirimu."

Shiho tersenyum kecil," Kenapa kalau dia menyamar sebagai diriku?"

Saguru menaikkan alisnya," Aku harus menarik pipimu dengan kasar untuk memastikannya kau tidak menggunakan lapisan kulit palsu. Tentu kau tidak suka kan? Walau kau sudah mengenakan tattoo dengan kode di wajahmu, bukan berarti Kid tak bisa menyamar sebagai dirimu. Dia cerdas dan banyak akal. Kita tidak pernah tau apa yang akan dilakukannya."

"Kaitou Kid tidak pernah menyamar sebagai diriku sampai sekarang. Jadi kupikir kau tak perlu cemas."

Saguru tak suka dibantah dan ditentang," Jangan kemana-mana." Dia menarik tangan gadis itu dan memberi isyarat supaya mengikutinya. Shiho hendak membantah tapi dia memilih tak berkomentar.

Satu jam lewat tanpa ada aksi apa-apa. Handphone Inspektur Nakamori berdering, dia segera mengangkatnya.

"Kau sudah tiba? Bagus. Anak buahku akan segera menjemputmu sekarang." Raut wajahnya tampak senang. Saguru heran melihatnya dan bertanya," Siapa itu?"

"Shinichi Kudo. Dia akan datang dari Japan khusus untuk membantu kita menangkap Kid."

Saguru tampak kesal. Shiho yang berada di sampingnya merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat ketika mendengar nama detektif itu.

Tak lama kemudian Shinichi datang dengan langkah panjang, nafasnya masih terburu-buru. Matanya membesar ketika melihat Shiho.

Saguru mendekatinya dan menarik hidungnya keras-keras, Shinichi menjerit kecil.

"Maaf. Ini prosedur resmi." Dia kelihatannya senang melakukannya kemudian menempelkan tattoo di pipi Shinichi dengan stempel ditangannya. Semua wajah di ruangan itu juga menampilkan tattoo yang sama di salah satu pipi mereka. Tak terkecuali Saguru yang lengkap dengan senyum menyebalkannya.

Shinichi melirik Saguru dengan kesal dan kekesalannya bertambah karena komentar Shiho.

"Wah,wah,wah. Tak kusangka hanya untuk menangkap seorang pencuri kita sampai membutuhkan penyelamat-kepolisian-Japan yang rela terbang dari Tokyo."

"Miyano, apa kabar?" tanyanya tanpa memerdulikan sindiran Shiho.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, " Tanganmu sudah sembuh?"

Shinichi menggerakkan tangannya lalu berkata,"Tak pernah seringan ini," ujarnya sambil meringis.

"Tentu saja sudah sembuh karena sudah dua minggu lewat," potong Saguru.

Shinichi hanya mendelik kesal tapi dia kemudian memperhatikan kotak pajangan kaca kecil yang berada di pusat ruangan. Blue Diamond. Di keempat sisi kaca kecil dijaga masing-masing petugas yang bersenjata lengkap. Lampu sorot menerangi kotak itu sehingga permata itu membiaskan cahaya berkilauan.

"Kid akan datang beberapa saat lagi. Semua sudah siap di posisi masing-masing. Kita harus bisa menangkapnya kali ini," seru Inspektur Nakamori bersemangat. Shiho hanya memutar bola matanya. Dia bukannya meremehkan gabungan kepolisian Prancis dan MPD Tokyo, tapi dia hanya berusaha untuk realistis. Dia tau kalau kali ini pasti akan berakhir sama seperti dulu. Kaitou Kid jenius dan tidak pernah tertangkap tangan walau dia selalu mengembalikan permata yang dicurinya. Ingatannya berputar ke masa lalu ketika dia dan Detective Boys berpetualang dalam kasus tanduk kirin itu.

"Putih."

"Huh?" Shiho berputar dan melihat Shinichi yang sedang meringis kearahnya.

"Kelihatannya kita memikirkan hal yang sama," ujarnya.

Wajah Shiho memerah. "Dasar mesum," desisnya," Aku tau kau melakukannya dengan sengaja dulu."

"Siapa suruh kau jongkok didepanku begitu lama," sahut Shinichi nyengir.

"Hey, hey. Kau diundang kemari bukan untuk bernostalgia," seru Saguru kesal. Dia segera memisahkan mereka berdua dengan menarik Shiho ke sisinya dan melemparkan tatapan gusar ke arah Shinichi.

Shinichi hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali memfokuskan matanya ke arah permata itu. Dia memperhatikan pintu masuk yang dijaga ketat dan petugas di setiap sudut ruangan. Ruangan ini adalah sudut mati, tidak ada jalan keluar. Kali ini sepertinya Kid pasti akan menyerah. Senyumannya mengembang.

Terdengar suara klik dengan keras. Kemudian disusul suara kaca pecah.

Tiba-tiba lampu sorot itu mati yang diikuti padamnya semua lampu di ruangan pameran itu. Orang-orang mulai bergerak gelisah. Terdengar gumaman dan bisikan dimana-mana. Suasana ruangan gelap tapi masih ada sedikit cahaya bulan yang terbias masuk dari langit-langit kubah yang menggunakan kaca anti peluru.

"Jangan panik. Tetap bersiaga di tempat semula. Jangan ada yang meninggalkan posisi," seru Saguru.

"Nyalakan lampu darurat sekarang," perintah Inspektur Nakamori. Sinar kuning dari lampu sorot menerobos kegelapan dan ruangan mendadak terang kembali. Petugas yang berjaga-jaga tampak khawatir dan semua mata menuju ke kotak kaca.

Kosong.

Kotak kaca itu kosong sekarang. Hanya tinggal bantalan merah tempat permata itu berada beberapa saat lalu.

"Kid! Dia ada di ruangan ini!" seru Inspektur Lestrade. Matanya berputar berkeliling. Semua petugas yang berjaga juga mulai saling menatap dan bersiaga.

"Jangan ada yang bergerak. Tetap di tempat semula," perintah Saguru tenang. Dia segera membuka kaca kecil itu dan mengecek bantalan itu dengan hati-hati. Permata itu memang telah hilang tanpa bekas.

Shinichi menggeram. Pikirannya segera berputar cepat. Kid telah berada di ruangan ini sekarang. Blue Diamond ada padanya. Di dalam ruangan hanya ada sepuluh orang. Inspektur Nakamori, Inspektur Lestrade, Saguru, Shiho, dia sendiri dan lima petugas bersenjata. Sisa petugas lain berjaga-jaga di luar ruangan. Shinichi mengecek pintu, masih terkunci dengan rapat. Pintu ini menggunakan kunci ganda dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau pintu itu terbuka. Pintu ini juga dilengkapi sirine dan sensor yang berbunyi kalau ada orang lewat dengan paksa. Ruangan ini tidak memiliki jendela. Seperti semua ruangan pameran pada gallery seni memang tidak memiliki jendela. Karena lukisan berharga memerlukan pengaturan suhu yang khusus dan juga untuk mencegah pencurian. Satu-satunya dugaan terakhir, Kaitou Kid telah menyamar menjadi salah satu dari mereka dan telah berhasil mencuri permata itu.

Senyumannya yang khas ketika berhasil menemukan jawaban dari misteri muncul. Shiho memperhatikannya dan mendekat.

"Kau sudah menemukan Kid dan permata itu, Kudo?"

Shinichi tersenyum dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu gadis itu," Tenang saja."

Dia kemudian menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Shiho kemudian dia mencium pipinya sekilas. Gadis itu terkejut, matanya membesar. Saguru yang melihatnya gusar dan segera mendekat ingin meraih jas yang dipakai Shinichi. Tapi pria itu lebih cepat, dia segera memiting lengan Saguru dari belakang hingga pria itu tak sanggup bergerak.

"Apa-apaan ini, Kudo?" teriaknya marah. Inspektur Nakamori dan Inspektur Lestrade melihatnya dengan kaget. Shiho hanya menyipitkan matanya dan melihat aksi mereka.

"Hmm… Saguru Hakuba atau boleh kupanggil Kaitou Kid?" tanya Shinichi senang.

"Jangan bercanda. Lepaskan aku, Kudo!" sergahnya keras.

"Kau tak bisa lolos lagi sekarang. Inspektur, tolong borgol dia sebelum dia kabur."

Sebelum Inspektur Nakamori mendekat, tiba-tiba terdengar ledakan asap pink dan Saguru sudah lenyap. Shinichi terperanjat, matanya cepat mencari-cari.

"My favorite tantei, aku disini."

Shinichi dan yang lain cepat-cepat mengangkat kepalanya ke atas. Kaitou Kid dengan tuxedo putih dan gantole putihnya telah bertengger di atas kubah ruangan. Langit-langit ruangan yang sebelumnya merupakan kaca anti peluru telah pecah berkeping-keping. Sepertinya ada yang mengganti kacanya yang sebelumnya anti peluru menjadi kaca biasa. Para petugas segera menyiapkan senjatanya masing-masing dengan sasaran tembak pencuri itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau aku ini Kaitou Kid?" serunya dari atas. Matanya berkilat-kilat jenaka dari balik _monocle_-nya.

"Kau tau peristiwa tanduk kirin itu," ujar Shiho dengan tenang. Matanya menyipit melihat Kaitou Kid.

"Ah, _mademoiselle_, Kudo telah berhasil melihat celana dalammu dulu sekarang malah mencuri ciuman darimu. Padahal aku juga ingin melakukannya."

Wajah Shiho memerah, dia menggigit bibirnya kemudian berseru," Dimana Hakuba-san?"

"Tunanganmu berada di salah satu kamar mandi lantai bawah." Setelah itu Kaitou Kid tertawa dan melemparkan permata itu ke arah Shiho. Gadis itu buru-buru menangkapnya sebelum terjatuh di lantai. Dia mengamatinya dengan seksama. Blue Diamond yang asli.

"Sayang sekali ini bukan permata yang kucari-cari selama ini. _Au revoir_." Dia melemparkan ciumannya, mengedipkan matanya dan kemudian terbang ke atas langit dengan gantolenya.

Inspektur Nakamori meradang kemudian menyuruh anggotanya untuk membuka pintu dan mengejar pencuri itu. Hanya tinggal dua petugas tersisa yang berada di dalam ruangan untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Di luar sudah ada helicopter yang akan mengejar dia. Kid pasti tidak akan berhasil kabur hari ini," ujar Inspektur Lestrade sambil berlari mengejar Inspektur Nakamori meninggalkan ruangan.

Shiho menghela nafas kemudian berbalik dan menemukan Shinichi yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya sambil menatapnya.

"Maafkan aku karena menciummu," ujarnya pelan.

"Aku tau kau melakukannya untuk memancing Kid," sahut Shiho acuh tak acuh. Dia kemudian meletakkan permata itu kembali pada bantalannya, lalu dia menggumam lagi," Kau tidak mengejar Kid? Bukankah kau datang khusus untuk mengejar dia?"

"Kid… Dia tau tentang kita sewaktu menjadi Conan dan Ai," gumam Shinichi.

"Aku tau. Menurutmu dia ada hubungannya dengan Black Organization?" tanya Shiho cemas.

"Tidak. Kupikir tidak ada hubungannya. Tapi dia pintar menarik kesimpulan, aku sudah beberapa kali mencurigainya kalau dia tau kalau aku dulu ini Conan Edogawa..."

"Kau pikir dia akan menggunakan rahasia itu untuk mengancam kita?"

"Miyano... Tenang saja, Organisasi brengsek itu telah habis, tidak ada yang bisa mengejar kita lagi." Shinichi mendekat dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu gadis itu untuk menenangkannya.

Shiho hanya menatapnya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Shiho!"

Kedua orang itu terlonjak dan menoleh menemukan Saguru sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil setengah berlari ke arah gadis itu dengan cemas. Pegangan tangan Shinichi terlepas ketika gadis itu berbalik untuk menyambut Saguru.

"Justru ini pertanyaanku. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya sambil menatap Saguru dengan pandangan menyelidik," Kid menyamar jadi dirimu."

" Bajingan itu membiusku. Aku baru terjaga barusan dan buru-buru kemari. Bagaimana permata itu? Dia berhasil mencurinya?"

Shiho menggeleng," Inspektur Nakamori mengejarnya di atas sekarang. Blue Diamond bukan permata yang dicarinya."

Saguru menghela nafas lega, matanya menyipit ketika menyadari keberadaan Shinichi.

"Kenapa kau berada disini?" tanyanya dengan kasar.

"Inspektur Nakamori yang menghubungiku," sahut Shinichi pendek.

"Kami tidak butuh kau untuk menangkap Kid." Saguru terlihat marah.

"Aku juga tidak butuh persetujuanmu dalam ikut sertaku dalam pengejaran kali ini," balas Shinichi tak kalah dinginnya.

Saguru tak menjawab, dia kemudian menarik lengan Shiho dan hampir menyeretnya meninggalkan Shinichi.

" Aku akan berada di Paris selama beberapa hari. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti," seru Shinichi. Shiho menoleh dan mengangguk. Mereka berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan ruangan pameran dan memasuki lorong panjang.

Shiho kemudian menyentakkan lengannya dari genggaman Saguru.

"Kenapa dengan kau akhir-akhir ini?" desisnya tajam.

"Sakit kepalaku kambuh lagi." Suara Saguru terdengar lemah.

Shiho menatapnya cemas," Apa karena dosis bius Kid terlalu tinggi? Kau sudah lama tidak mengalami serangan sakit kepala lagi kan? Kau tidak boleh mengkonsumsi resep _painkiller_ itu lagi. Obat itu bisa mengakibatkan ketergantungan yang berkelanjutan. Aku akan memberimu resep racikanku."

Pria itu tak menjawab, tangannya memijit pelipisnya dan langkahnya terhenti. Matanya tertutup dan dia tampak kesakitan. Shiho segera menariknya untuk duduk di salah satu sofa yang berada di lorong ruangan. Para petugas masih sibuk hilir mudik di sana sini. Tak jelas apakah Kid berhasil ditangkap atau tidak. Walau tebakan Shiho pasti pengejaran mereka gagal juga seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Hakuba-san?"

"Pinjam bahumu sebentar." Saguru tak menunggu jawaban lagi, dia menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu gadis itu dan menutup matanya. Shiho mendesah dan membiarkan pria itu bersender pada dirinya. Sebagian rambut pirang pria itu tak sengaja mengenai pipinya. Shiho harus menekan keinginannya untuk membelai rambut pria itu.

_Sepertinya aku memang suka membelai rambut orang._ Shiho tersenyum diam-diam karena dia teringat ketika mengeringkan rambut Shinichi beberapa waktu lalu. Rambut Shinichi juga sangat halus. Dan dia juga...

"Shiho…" Lamunannya terpotong.

"Hmm..?"

"Sebenarnya kau penyebab sakit kepalaku."

Shiho membelakkan matanya dan hendak berdiri. Dia sepertinya lupa kalau Saguru sedang bersender di bahunya dan kepalanya hampir jatuh terbentur karena gerakan mendadak gadis itu. Untung Shiho segera menggeser posisi tubuhnya dan tangannya berhasil menyangga kepala Saguru alih-alih jatuh ke sofa malah jatuh ke pangkuannya. Sebelum mereka bangkit dari posisi yang tak nyaman itu, Shinichi telah keluar dari ruangan bersama salah satu penjaga. Mulutnya yang sedang berbicara terhenti melihat adegan itu.

"Ugh…" ujar Shiho gugup. Saguru yang sebenarnya hendak bangkit tetapi begitu melihat Shinichi, dia tetap bertahan di posisinya semula. Dia malah menutup matanya dan kelihatan sangat nyaman tidur di pangkuan Shiho sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya. Mata Shinichi tak luput memperhatikan ada kerutan di ujung bibir Saguru yang sepertinya mengejek dirinya.

" Sampai kapan kalian berada disini?" tanya Shinichi dingin. Shiho yang merasakan dinginnya suara detektif itu sampai mengigil pelan.

" Hakuba-san sedang sakit," gumam Shiho tak jelas.

Shinichi menatapnya sejenak tapi dia tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Kemudian dia segera berjalan menyusul penjaga yang keluar bersamanya. Shiho menatap kepergiannya sampai tak terlihat lagi.

"Shiho…"

"Aku ini penyebab sakit kepalamu, Hakuba-san?"

Detektif itu menyadari perubahan suara Shiho dan dia bangkit dari pangkuan gadis itu kemudian menatapnya cemas.

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak boleh berada dekat dirimu karena kau akan selalu kambuh karena aku adalah sumber penyakitmu."

Saguru menatapnya dengan senyum aneh," Justru kau yang bertanggung jawab untuk menyembuhkan penyakitku karena kau penyebabnya."

Shiho menghela nafas,"Aku menyerah. Apa yang kau inginkan, Hakuba-san?"

"Panggil aku Saguru."

"Itu… tapi…"

"Tidak ada kata tapi-tapi. Bukankah kau tau aku tak suka ditentang?" tanya Saguru sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat. Mereka saling memandang. Lama.

Kemudian,

"Baik. Saguru-kun."

"Tidak usah pakai kata kun."

"Ugh. Baiklah, Saguru."

Pria itu tersenyum lebar. Mata birunya terlihat berkilauan. Hati Shiho berdegup sejenak. Itu senyum pertama Saguru yang benar-benar asli dari hatinya, yang pertama dia lihat sejauh ini. Dia tau kalau Saguru ini sama dengan dirinya, pintar memakai topeng untuk menyembunyikan dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Dia jadi lebih ingin mengenal pria ini lebih jauh, seperti dua jiwa terluka dan jiwa tersesat yang saling menginginkan untuk meraba, menyentuh dan merasakan satu sama lainnya.

Tak jauh dari sana, Shinichi berbalik dari langkahnya, berjalan lebih dekat untuk mengamati mereka berdua kemudian dia berhenti. Tangannya mengepal erat tanpa sadar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be continued...**

* * *

A/N : Seperti judul fic, Almost Lovers, fic ini bercerita tentang cinta segitiga dimana ketiga orang ini belum menjadi kekasih sesungguhnya. Jadi jalan masih panjang dan butuh banyak chapter lagi untuk mencapai kesana XD

Disini tokoh Saguru adalah penantang Shinichi yang tangguh dalam merebut cinta Shiho. Seperti kata pepatah " True love never runs smooth" berarti masih banyak masalah dan hambatan lagi sebelum Shiho dan Shinichi bersatu. hehe. Sangat susah membayangkan Shiho dan Saguru saling berinteraksi karena di canon mereka tidak pernah bertemu dan gw membayangkan pribadi Saguru yang lebih dark dari manga aslinya. Seperti membayangkan dua orang jenius yang memiliki karakter yang sama. Sangat menyenangkan ^_^

Karena ini liburan, gw bisa update chapter tapi gw belum tau kapan bisa update lagi.

Review readers sekalian sangat gw nantikan. Salah satu kesenangan menulis fanfiction adalah membaca reaksi readers, apakah cerita ini cukup menarik untuk dibaca, apakah karakternya tidak OOC, ada plot holes dll.

Gw juga meletakkan berbagai hints/petunjuk untuk gambaran di chapter2 berikutnya.

See yaa ^_^

PS : Au revoir = selamat tinggal ; Mademoiselle = Nona [bahasa Prancis]

kasus tanduk kirin terdapat di volume 68 Detective Conan.


End file.
